Las mujeres también pueden hacer bromas
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Konan, cansada de que nadie la toma en cuenta en el día de inocentes, ella planeará hacer la mejor broma al campeón de las bromas de la organización. ¿Quién será su víctima? ¿Lo lograra? (Reto: Inocentadas en Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules) OoC


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**LAS MUJERES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN HACER BROMAS**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Hoy era uno de los días más estúpidos que hay en el calendario, se preguntaba quién fue el idiota que creó esa tradición y quienes fueron los idiotas que aprobaron era tradición, 28 de diciembre… Lo odiaba definitivamente, hacerle bromas de mal gusto a tus familiares y amigos, era muy estúpido y sin chiste, de eso pesaba Konan, la única mujer de la organización Akatsuki.

Sin embargo, para lo hombres de esa organización era un día muy divertido... ¡Incluso Pain e Itachi apoyaban esa bobería!

—Hombres…—masculló enojada la peli-azul mirando como Kisame estaba pintado de la cara con un plumón negro, mientras perseguían a sus compañeros que estos morían de la risa. Tenía lastima de él.

Otra razón para odiar ese día.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué odiar un día de bromas y diversión? ¡Fácil! Porque ella no podía participar a ese clase de entretenimiento, los miembros masculinos formaron una especie de concurso en donde el que hacía la mejor broma se coronaba «El rey de las bromas de la organización Akatsuki»… Un nombre largo y atrayente, ¿no?

Ya estaba cansada, este año iba a ser complemente diferente, iba a participar sin importar las consecuencias que puede traer, de que iba a participar, iba a participar sin importarle. Si, un buen propósito, sin embargo había un pequeño problema… ¿Quién sería su víctima? O mejor dicho, ¿quién sería su PRIMER victima?

Sin dejar escapar un segundo de su valioso tiempo, se fue a su habitación en donde podía pensar con tranquilidad y no escuchar las ruidosas y molestosas risas de sus compañeros. Tomó una libreta y un lápiz que estaban en el suelo, pensó y pensó, mordía la goma del lápiz; eliminando en su mente los integrantes.

De repente encontró a su primera víctima, era perfecto, hacer la broma al ganador del concurso del año pasado, Deidara. Así que lo anotó en su libreta. Bien, ya tenía a su víctima y ahora… ¿Cómo va hacer su primer broma? Necesitaba hacer una mejor, error, ¡la mejor de todas! Otra vez pensó y razonó, tardó varios minutos y al fin lo consiguió.

Esperaba que la broma funcionara, lo anotó todo y guardó su libreta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

¡Manos a la obra!

El actual campeón del concurso de la mejor broma de la organización Akatsuki, Deidara, miraba a sus compañeros que hacían los preparativos para la broma, otros pensaban a quien caería en la trampa al igual que él. Pensaba en Itachi o en el líder, al fin y acabo no podía quejarse de la travesura por ser hoy, el día de los inocentes, era uno de los códigos que tenía el concurso aunque obviamente algunos no la respetaban, como ahora Kisame con una de las bromas más antiguas e infantiles pero cien por ciento efectivas.

Entonces, alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa/cueva de la organización. ¿Quién sería el valiente—sí, valiente—en tocar la puerta de la casa/cueva de la banda de criminales más peligrosos de todo el mundo ninja? Como todos estaban preparados y Konan se fue al centro comercial para comprar más ropa, no tenía otra opción que abrir la puerta, de todas formas no le podían hacerle una broma. ¡Él era el campeón! No tenía que preocuparse.

Abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre, un poco de avanzado de edad, con un traje muy formal; sus dientes brillaban, al parecer usaba ese producto para tener los dientes relucientes, pensó en comprar algún día ese producto. ¡Quería estar más sexy que el idiota Uchiha!

—Buen día joven—habló educadamente el anciano, volviendo a la realidad a Deidara—, estoy buscando un tal Deidara. ¿Está por aquí?

—Sí, soy yo—respondió Deidara, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué le daba una mala espina el viejo ese?—. Y dígame, ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Bueno joven, vine a comunicarle que su obra de arte va a ser exhibido por muchas personas en la galería del arte ninja, en la noche—informó el anciano, mostrando la sonrisa entre dientes brillantes gracias a la pasta dental que siempre dicen en la televisión.

Deidara abrió la boca a no más poder, no podía creer que finalmente alguien podría apreciar su arte, no solo él, si no miles de personas apreciarían el verdadero arte. De repente, las palabras de «Día de los inocentes, idiota» retumbó en sus oídos. ¿Y si era una broma por parte de sus camaradas? ¡No podía permitir tal vergüenza!

— ¿Está seguro que no es una broma?—interrogó el rubio poniendo su expresión seria. Más vale prevenir.

—Joven, no estoy para bromas de mal gusto—dijo enojado el señor, se dio la media vuelta listo para irse del lugar—. Si no quiere está bien, pero no diga excusas tontas. Que tenga un buen día, joven.

— ¡Espera!— Deidara lo detuvo poniendo su mano en uno de sus hombros—. Vale, le creo. Pero no se vaya… ¡No me quite la oportunidad!—lloriqueó y aunque juró no hacer eso en su vida, se puso de rodillas. ¡Un golpe directo! El viejo volteó sonriente y añadió:

—Está bien, está bien, entonces hay que apresurarnos. Primero debo de decirte que debes de tener cien mil billetes.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es mucho dinero, hmp!

—Lo sé, pero usted no puede ir como si fuera un criminal peligroso de una organización… ¡Necesita ir presentable!

«Pero… Yo soy un criminal» pensó el artista explosivo alzando la ceja derecha. ¿De verdad debería confiar en un anciano desconocido? Una gran prueba para Deidara.

—Está bien…

—Maravilloso. ¡Ah! También debe de llevar sus materiales para hacer el arte.

Con más duda, el rubio se fue primero a donde estaba el dinero, el cuarto de Kakuzu… O como él le decía, el tacaño de todo el mundo ninja. Con mucho cuidado para que no fuera descubierto, entró a la habitación que con mucha suerte no había nadie; lo más probable sería que estaba preparando para hacerle una broma a Hidan por haberle robado el dinero o simplemente porque le da la maldita gana. Esperaba no correr con la misma suerte… Sin perder su tiempo, tomó el dinero de la organización que estaba escondido debajo de la cama de Kakuzu. ¡Hombre! ¡¿Qué no conocía los bancos o las cajas fuertes?! Definitivamente no sabe vivir sin que su dinero este cerca de él.

Luego se fue del cuarto de su compañero, corrió hacia su habitación y entró. Tomó toda su arcilla, lo metió en una maleta y dejó la habitación para volver con la persona desconocida.

—Volví—habló Deidara, sosteniendo su maleta con facilidad—. Vámonos de una buena vez.

—Esa es la actitud… Este…

—Deidara.

—Deidara. ¡Oh!—dio un pequeño salto, ¿cómo era capaz de hacer tal grosería al futuro artista?—. Se me olvidó presentarme, yo soy Takashi. Mucho gusto—se presentó cortésmente, extendiendo su mano.

—Mucho gusto—aclaró Deidara igual extendiendo su brazo para apretar la mano de Takashi. Ya era el momento de brillar… Bueno, eso creía.

Después se fueron, caminaron y caminaron. Luego de tanto de caminar y de huir de ninjas que querían matarlos, no tenía ganar de pelear con nadie; primero demostrar su arte, después matar a los ninjas que lo molestan y que no aprecien su arte el cual es la explosión…. Finalmente llegaron a un centro comercial, las personas compraban regalos, ropa, entre cosas; caminaban de un lado a otro que podían marearte. Después se dirigieron al de la ropa ¿femenina? Obviamente el peligroso criminal rubio y jodidamente sexy no podía quedarse con las ganas de preguntar.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—preguntó con un poco de confianza Deidara, era obvia la gran desconfianza, él estaba en la zona de mujeres y es demasiado peligroso.

—Bueno—Takashi, con mucho cuidado tomo dos vestidos, uno de color azul cielo con un lazo negro en la cintura y el otro de color blanco, simple pero hermoso. Ahora sí que Deidara tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¡¿Qué mierda pensaba ese anciano pervertido?!— ¿Cuál le gusta más, azul o blanco?

Deidara quedó en shock, no sabía qué hacer. Después de razonar la pregunta…, no pudo evitar decir eso…

— ¡¿Qué mierda me está diciendo?!

—Lo siento joven—suspiró el anciano, demasiado penado—, lo que pasa es que el evento… Todas son mujeres. Pensábamos que usted era mujer, pero nos equivocamos. Ofrezco una sincera disculpa y diga, ¿qué vestido le gusta?

— ¡No voy a usar un estúpido vestido, aunque el azul este muy bonito!

—Sé que es difícil pero todo cuesta. Vamos Deidara-san, no deje que un simple obstáculo acabe la carrera de su arte.

Esas palabras y esa mirada fija del anciano que penetró en los ojos azules de Akatsuki, bastó para cambiar su opinión. El rubio aceptó de mala gana, decidió el vestido azul, al fin y al cabo combinaban con sus brillantes ojos azules. Se lo probó y le quedó muy bien, luego unas zapatillas el cual, obviamente Deidara al caminar era un desastre total.

¡¿Dónde quedó el viejo Deidara?!

Más tarde, fueron a la estética en donde lo peinaron, le hicieron tratamiento en las uñas, lo maquillaron y —la más dolorosa—le depilaron las cejas, brazos y por último, las piernas. Eso sí debió de doler.

—Bien, póngase cómoda—le dijo una señorita lista para depilar los vellos de las piernas con la técnica tradicional, la cera en las piernas.

— ¿Segura no va a…?

Es una verdadera lástima.

— ¡AAHH!

Por el amor de Jashin—si es que existe—, esto era una completa tortura. No sabía cómo las mujeres pueden resistir tal tortura. Bien dicho que la belleza duele y cuesta, sin darse cuenta, había gastado todo… ¡¿Cómo era posible esto?!

Después de tanta tortura tanto física como psicológica, finalmente llegaron al dichoso salón, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro. ¿Por qué el lugar estaba en total oscuridad? Demasiado sospechoso, ¿no? ¿Qué trama ese anciano? Ese viejo algo quiere y no es dinero.

—No veo nada.

—Joven Deidara, quédese ahí.

Sin tener otra opción, se quedó solo y con peligro. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Esto ya no valía en demostrar su valioso arte, solo quería estar es un lindo casa/cueva. De repente se prendió las luces; estaba Deidara con otras personas, a su lado igual mujeres y una gran audiencia de hombres. ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¡Hola!—habló Takashi, sosteniendo un micrófono—. Yo soy Takashi, y hoy les presentaré a los mejores travestis del mundo ninja.

Los hombres sacaban fotografías, los chicos hacían poses sensuales excepto Deidara, él solo trataba de ocultar sus piernas. No pierna del rubio sexy criminal y peligroso, pervertidos. ¡Qué vergüenza! Por desgracia, el rubio no podía explotar la cabeza al viejo pervertido, se había llevado toda su arcilla, algún día sufrirá las consecuencias.

El anciano desapareció y una nube de vapor salió apareciendo la hermosa Konan. Deidara no lo podía creerlo, ¿era su alucinación?

— ¡Konan!

—Feliz día de los inocentes, Deidara.

Las mujeres también pueden hacer mejores bromas que los hombres. ¿No es así, Deidara?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si les molestó la historia. Tal vez me quedó algo de OoC.

Gracias por leer


End file.
